Avant de partir
by Neld
Summary: Percevant l'appel de la Mer, et avant de quitter à jamais la Terre du Milieu, Legolas se remémore sa longue vie...
1. Prologue : l'Ithilien

Avant de partir  
  
Tous les personnages, lieux, situations, histoires, etc. évoqués sont la création de J.R.R Tolkien  
  
Avant de quitter la Terre du Milieu, Legolas se remémore sa (longue) vie. Son parcours peut sembler étonnant, mais s'appuie sur une "réalité" dans l'?uvre de Tolkien. Disons qu'il est très largement inventé, naturellement, mais que le point de départ n'est pas si délirant que ça.et puis, j'ai tenté de garder une certaine cohérence.inventé, mais pas surréaliste. A voir. Ceci dit, j'ai peur que la chronologie soit quelque peu bousculée.la majorité de l'histoire se déroulant en souvenirs, Legolas n'a pas à s'embarrasser d'ordre chronologique, ça risque d'être baroque. Je tenterai de faire quelque chose de compréhensible quand même. A commencer par l'commenc'ment.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
L'Ithilien guérissait. Jour après jour, elle recouvrait son ancienne beauté ; jour après jour, les terres dévastées par une guerre incessante voyaient leurs étendues embellies à nouveau, semées d'un tapis de verdure ; les arbres regagnaient leur territoire, plus puissants et somptueux qu'auparavant encore ; les animaux investissaient les lieux ; la nature reprenait ses droits, là où ils avaient si longtemps été bafoués.  
  
Les elfes n'y étaient pas étrangers, naturellement. Peu après le couronnement du Roi Elessar, une portion du peuple de Mirkwood avait émigré sur les terres blessées de l'Ithilien, et avaient entrepris, avec tous les pouvoirs que le temps, la sagesse et à l'amour leur avaient impartis, de rendre à cette contrée désertée par la vie son ancienne beauté.  
  
Et les résultats avaient été au delà de leurs plus vives espérances, songeait l'actuel Seigneur de l'Ithilien, au c?ur de son domaine sylvestre, étendu dans un bois verdoyant, là où, quelques années auparavant, un terrain stérile et dévasté s'était étalé, piétiné par la guerre. Le jour était clair et chaud ; la dentelle bleue et lumineuse du ciel apparaissait au-dessus de lui, à travers les cimes morcelées des arbres, sans ombre, alors qu'auparavant le pays était tapi sous l'épaisse ombre des orages de Mordor, et ses ondées dévastatrices ; l'air environnant était tiède, moelleux, en un mot délectable, libéré à présent de la menace des Orques ; les habitants de l'Ithilien appréciaient la paix et la tranquillité à nouveau, errant à plaisir dans ses paysages idylliques.  
  
Legolas gisait à présent les yeux clos sur le sol du sous-bois ; percevant la caresse du soleil sur sa joue, la douceur de l'air, le bruissement des feuilles, le bruit omniprésent de l'eau courante, la senteur légère des fleurs des bois ; sous son dos, le moelleux de la bruyère réchauffée par le soleil. Tout ce qu'un elfe, amoureux des arbres et de la nature comme il l'avait été, pouvait rêver de plus délicieux.  
  
Et pourtant, Legolas ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos. Toute la tendresse de la nature, penchée sur l'elfe étendu sur son sein comme une mère aimante voûtée sur le berceau d'un enfant aimé, lui semblait vaine ; la beauté des bois, ses couleurs vives et ses ombres rassurantes, ses contrastes, son calme scintillant de vie, lui semblaient ternes. Il avait pensé ne jamais s'en lasser, alors que les années s'écoulaient, que les temps changeaient, et pourtant le laissaient identique.  
  
Jusqu'à cet instant crucial, où toutes ses certitudes avaient basculé. Où il s'était tenu, un bref moment, figé, oubliant les cris de la guerre, les circonstances tragiques, le malheur et le danger ; où le doux murmure des bois avait été balayé par le rugissement impérieux des vagues, s'élevant, monstres écumant, pour retomber avec fureur, violence, et puis se retirer, effaçant tout derrière elles.  
  
Dès lors, tout l'attrait de ce qui avait fait jusque là son délice avait disparu, ne laissant que de vagues sentiments là où tout son c?ur le portait, l'enflammait, l'emplissant de joie ; ne laissant plus que regrets et déceptions là où il avait trouvé du plaisir. Il avait depuis retrouvé les hautes voûtes boisées de Mirkwood, ses arbres majestueux, ses sources, ses parfums, tous libérés de l'ombre oppressante de Dol Guldur, et de Mordor ; et partout l'indifférence avait terni son regard. Il avait retrouvé son père, assis sur son trône au c?ur de ses halles sylvestres, à l'image, quoique mille fois moins majestueuses, des cités antiques et à présent noyées de Doriath, et de Nargothrond des temps jadis. Il l'avait embrassé, et son c?ur s'était réjoui à nouveau ; mais avant longtemps il avait perdu sa joie, et erré sans répit, tant sous les toits de pierre que dans les futaies, la Tristesse marchant sur ses pas. Alors son père l'avait regardé, soupiré, devinant son c?ur et comprenant qu'à présent un désir plus fort même que l'amour filial le séparait, et détourné le regard.  
  
Legolas avait ensuite entrepris de remplir sa promesse, et rassemblant ceux de son peuple qui étaient volontaires, les avait emmenés avec lui en Ithilien ; et en cela il avait été rejoint par Gimli, dont l'amitié ne s'était plus jamais démentie, qui amenait lui aussi une partie de son peuple ; tous deux avaient prêté allégeance au nouveau Roi, perpétué l'amitié qui liait à jamais les membres de la Communauté.  
  
Ses jours dès lors avaient été remplis, et longtemps le labeur qu'il s'était choisi, dur mais gratifiant, avait su le détourner de l'appel de la Mer.  
  
Mais à présent, le dérangeant sentiment s'insinuait dans chacun de ses moments d'oisiveté, ne lui autorisant plus aucun répit. Un désir, à la fois enivrant, doux, et violent, irrépressible, tyrannique ; pour la Mer, pour ses étendues liquides, ses plaines bleues et vertes, ses reflets gris ; pour le lointain écho de la Musique enfoui dans ses flots ; pour les terres au-delà, là où la lumière était différente, là où l'on se souvenait de temps plus anciens avant le Soleil ou la Lune.  
  
Legolas connaissait le phénomène, naturellement, connaissait le danger qu'encourraient ceux de son peuple ; jamais il n'en avait soupçonné la vraie nature, terrible, surprenante. Il était troublé, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa longue vie ; car il avait vécu longtemps, des années, des décennies, des siècles ; des Âges. Il avait vu la Terre du Milieu changer, vite et lentement, sans que son amour soit jamais diminué.  
  
Peut-être était il vieux, finalement. Il pensait ne jamais pouvoir se lasser de ces terres, et pourtant, aussi douloureux que fût l'appel de la Mer.il ne pouvait s'en défaire, sa propre volonté eut elle été suffisante. Il partirait, un jour ; à chaque seconde, sa certitude s'affirmait.  
  
Il avait vécu, des temps tragiques comme des temps heureux.et bientôt, il quitterait à jamais la Terre du Milieu, éternel décor de sa vie. Mais il avait de la matière à souvenirs ; beaucoup de souvenirs, et les souvenirs sont pour les elfes comme les plus fidèles des miroirs, où la mémoire d'une réalité disparue demeure, claire et sans tache. 


	2. Fangorn

Court, limite transition - dommage, pour un deuxième chapitre. Une petite balade avant d'entamer le passé.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Gimli n'approuvait pas. Il avait promis, et les Nains n'avaient qu'une parole ; leurs promesses ne pouvaient être brisées, dures comme la pierre dont on disait qu'ils jaillissaient. Et, certes, l'idée de visiter par la suite les Cavernes Scintillantes l'emplissait d'une joie anticipée suffisamment brûlante pour le pousser à avancer. Ses yeux s'emplissaient de visions de voûtes plus hautes que toute ce que l'esprit humain pouvait concevoir, de halles de pierre plus belles que ce que même les Nains pouvaient imaginer ; et il tentait désespérément de se rendre aveugle au décor environnant, nettement moins à son goût.  
  
L'elfe semblait apprécier, ce que Gimli, malgré toute son amitié, peinait à comprendre. Arbres à l'infini, identiques à ses yeux de Nain, couverts de mousse et de plantes grimpantes, terre humide - non pas du roc, solide et réconfortant, uniquement cette molle fertilité, friable ! -, sources et animaux trop discrets pour ne pas être inquiétants ; une forêt séculaire, dont l'âge et l'étrangeté pesaient de par trop sur le c?ur de Gimli.  
  
Legolas, avançant légèrement sous les voûtes sombres et basses de Fangorn, jeta un regard en coin au Nain, émettant alors un énième marmonnement. Il sourit. Décidément, tout compréhensif qu'il soit, Gimli ne parvenait à se sentir à l'aise dans l'ancestrale forêt. Ce que Legolas ne comprenait pas - mais ne tarderait pas à percevoir, quelques semaines plus tard, pénétrant dans les Cavernes Scintillantes.  
  
Le sentiment de Legolas allait au delà de l'aise ; une sensation de plénitude, qui l'avait si douloureusement déserté depuis qu'il avait vu la Mer, le reprenait, apaisant son c?ur lanciné par le désir. Où que ses pas le mènent, les forêts l'accueillerait toujours ; il pourrait toujours trouver quelque réconfort sous leur ombre. Fût ce à Valinor. Là, les yeux clos, il écoutait le doux murmure des arbres, inaudible aux oreilles mortelles, et, pour un temps, le grondement des vagues se taisait, étouffé par l'infime, le bruissement des feuilles dans le vent et le soleil.  
  
Prenant une longue respiration - l'odeur de verdure ! -, Legolas tourna son visage vers le ciel et la lumière, et, rouvrant les yeux, contempla avec un émerveillement presque enfantin - et pourtant, son enfance était loin, emportée sur le flot des accords de la Grande Musique, mais cette forêt était si vieille.-, les hauteurs enneigées, abruptes et féroces, des Monts Brumeux, encadrées par les cimes vertes et frémissantes des arbres de Fangorn.  
  
Arbres et montagnes. Mirkwood et Túmladen. Présent et passé.  
  
Legolas se retourna brusquement. Avec un bruit sourd et un juron, Gimli avait trébuché sur une racine, et gisait à présent étendu sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. Bondissant au secours de son ami tombé, Legolas le releva avec un sourire.  
  
_Pourquoi faut-il que vous, ami, et néanmoins maladivement elfe, soyez si amouraché des forêts ? et pourquoi faut-il que je vous aie suivi jusqu'ici, pauvre de moi ?  
  
_Parce que vous êtes un Nain, et que les Nains sont opiniâtres, courageux, et n'ont qu'une parole. Parce que vous êtes mon ami, et que vous m'avez promis, répondit Legolas. Quant à votre première question.je pourrais vous dire qu'il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi ; que j'ai connu la pierre, et que je l'ai aimée, et qu'il fut un temps où mon c?ur n'était pas tourné vers les arbres.  
  
_Vraiment ?  
  
_Vous connaissez bien peu ma longue vie, Maître Nain ; ces temps sont révolus depuis bien longtemps.Mais le conte reste à faire.  
  
Gimli soupira.  
  
_J'écouterai volontiers votre conte, Maître Elfe. Mais pas avant d'être sorti de cette maudite forêt !  
  
Legolas éclata de rire.  
  
_Très bien, Gimli.  
  
Oui, son ami méritait d'entendre plus ; et l'elfe éprouvait une étrange envie de se confier ; de parler de ses errances, des pays qu'il avait connus et aimés, avant de partir. De raconter sa vie, si longue, telle qu'elle n'avait jamais été racontée ; plus longue et remplie que, sans doute, ses amis mortels ne pouvaient le figurer. D'épancher tout son amour pour cette Terre du Milieu, de revivre encore une fois ces temps perdus à jamais, heureux et malheureux, mais part intégrale de lui, Legolas.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Bientôt, plus d'explications quant au passé de Legolas. Quant à cet autre Legolas qu'il est. Ca viendra. 


	3. Le Chant de la Pierre

On attaque enfin les choses sérieuses : Legolas entame son récit.  
  
Naturellement, comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, ni lieu, ni personnage, ni situation, rien, quoi.Quoique, le récit de Legolas.fortement inspiré par un autre - cf notes -, mais a priori, original. Bah, on chipote.  
  
Attention, certains risquent d'être choqués ;) : Thranduil n'est absolument pas un père atroce, cruel, violent, etc. Ca fait drôle, hein ?  
  
En prime, une apparition - extrêmement brève, hein - de Glorfindel, en guest-star, et pas dans son rôle habituel.  
  
Enjoy, et les reviews sont plus que bienvenues.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Legolas examinait la haute Porte de Minas Tirith. Reforgée à neuf par les artisans Nains de la Montagne Solitaire, elle brillait de mille feux dans le soleil du soir ; au milieu des deux panneaux de bois et d'acier, deux images de l'Arbre du Gondor en or et mithril scintillaient, attirant le regard et l'émerveillement. Legolas, tout elfe sindarin qu'il fût, ne pouvait qu'être impressionné par le savoir-faire des Enfants d'Aulë(1), qui avaient su marier dans cette ?uvre la farouche efficacité du bois et de l'acier, en de fières défenses, et la beauté du métal finement forgé.  
  
_Joli travail, laissa-t-il échapper avec un léger sifflement.  
  
_N'est ce pas ! s'écria Gimli en se frottant les mains. Les meilleurs artisans d'Erebor, mon ami, au service du roi Elessar ! Je souhaite de tout c?ur que ce pays ne connaisse pas de nouvelle guerre, mais, en vérité, les ennemis du Gondor se briseront longtemps sur cette Porte avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans la citadelle des Hommes.  
  
Minas Tirith. Legolas aimait cette cité, certainement ; la cité de Gondor ; celle de son ami, Elessar. Une belle ville, dans le style númenoréen, puissant, et néanmoins non dépourvu de grâce.  
  
Et pourtant.Ces murs blancs. Les montagnes au delà, le fier Mindolluin. Tumladen. Ces sept niveaux, sept portes.Cette Porte surtout. Les deux arbres, or et argent. Belthil et Glingal d'antan.  
  
Legolas s'en étonnait, avec une surprise presque douloureuse. Comment Gimli avait-il pu.savoir ? quelle étrange intuition avait-elle présidé à sa création ? L'elfe ne pouvait le concevoir, mais la coïncidence le troublait. Rappelant trop de souvenirs - mémoires malheureuses, ou trop heureuses pour que leur perte ne soit pas sans souffrances.  
  
Legolas poussa un imperceptible soupir, et pénétra dans la Cité Blanche, alors que dans un grondement, les deux panneaux de la Porte étaient repoussés vers l'arrière et s'ouvraient tout grand. Les deux amis, elfe et nain, se dirigèrent sans hâte vers la partie supérieure de la cité, où résidait le roi Elessar - et leur ami Aragorn.  
  
Elfe et Nain pénétrèrent dans le Palais des Rois, et se firent annoncer. Peu de temps après, Aragorn en personne vint les accueillir, et ils passèrent un après-midi de discussions. Après un dîner pris dans une salle du palais, le roi Elessar, son épouse Arwen et leurs amis Legolas et Gimli se retrouvèrent sur une terrasse isolée de Minas Tirith, haut sur le Mindolluin, abritée du vent par les pentes de la montagne, et où la dernière chaleur de l'été s'attardait avec douceur sous un ciel étoilé ; là, une petite étendue plane surplombait la Cité Blanche du Gondor et les champs du Pelennor, séparée d'un précipice impressionnant par un bas - mais épais - muret de pierre, à hauteur de taille ; la présence de la montagne, massive et proche, avait de quoi rassurer le Nain ; les deux elfes pouvaient trouver tout leur plaisir sur cette terrasse couverte d'herbe, ombragée par quelques arbres, où un petit ruisseau de montagnes, frais et vif, trouvait sa source. Quant à Aragorn, il jouissait d'une vue pour le moins spectaculaire sur une vaste part de son royaume, et sur sa plus belle ville.  
  
Vue que Legolas, accoudé au muret, contemplait avec émerveillement - il avait pensé, étant jeune, qu'il ne pourrait trouver d'étonnement dans les merveilles du monde passé un certain âge ; plus tard, vieillissant, il en avait contemplé tant qu'il avait pensé en être rassasié ; mais, finalement, il se rendait régulièrement compte de son erreur, surtout ces derniers temps, tombant en arrêt comme un enfant stupéfait et ravi devant de nouveaux sujets de surprise et joie ; et la Mer n'était pas le moindre des objets de sa stupeur.  
  
_Votre royaume est décidément d'une grande beauté, constata-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
Aragorn sourit.  
  
_Mais il me semble qu'un certain Maître Nain ici présent et vous même avez admiré quelques autres splendeurs de la Terre du Milieu, récemment. Il serait temps de nous faire l'honneur d'un petit récit, sans doute. Eh bien, qu'avez vous pensé des Cavernes Scintillantes d'Aglarond, pour commencer ?  
  
Avec un bel ensemble, Legolas et Gimli répondirent respectivement un "Abominable" et "Fantastique" plein d'entrain, avant d'échanger un regard, et d'éclater de rire, rejoints dans leur hilarité par Aragorn et Arwen.  
  
_Je pense n'avoir pas à demander votre avis concernant Fangorn, supposa Aragorn avec un sourire. Disons qu'il doit suffire d'inverser vos réponses.  
  
Legolas et Gimli sourirent. Puis, à la prière de leurs hôtes, chacun se lança dans un récit plein d'enthousiasme - ponctué régulièrement par quelques grognements et marmonnements de l'autre - de leur voyage. Puis leur conte s'acheva, et le silence s'installa, non pas porteur de malaise, mais paisible, discrètement empli par la faible et lointaine rumeur de la ville, interrompu de temps à autre par le chant d'un oiseau.  
  
Puis Gimli reprit la parole, s'adressant à l'elfe allongé sur l'herbe, la tête posée sur ses mains croisées, alors que ses hôtes et le Nain lui même étaient assis sur des bancs de pierre ouvragée.  
  
_Il me semble me souvenir à présent, Maître Elfe, d'un certain récit que vous deviez me conter. Certainement vous pourriez le faire à présent, à portée d'oreilles d'Aragorn et de la Reine Arwen ?  
  
Legolas fixa un temps le ciel étoilé déployé au dessus de lui, envahi par la masse sombre du Mindolluin, dont la tête sombre était néanmoins couronnée de sept étoiles de la Valacirca.(2)  
  
_En effet. Autant commencer mon conte.  
  
L'elfe ne savait guère où commencer son conte, en réalité. Il prit le temps d'une nouvelle pause, cherchant ses mots. Puis la solution lui vint, simple et évidente.  
  
_Autant commencer par le début. Comme je l'ai dit à Maître Gimli, je suis vieux. Oui, vieux, Aragorn. Plus vieux que vous ne le pensez. Plus que vous vous le figurez, même, Arwen, quoique je sache que cela ne paraisse guère, ni dans mon visage, mon allure, ou mon attitude. Mais j'ai vécu longtemps. En vérité, nombreux sont ceux qui sont nés avant moi ; mais ils sont partis à présent, depuis longtemps, ou bientôt. D'ici quelques temps, quelques années, décennies, les Premiers Nés auront disparu de ce continent. Et je serai avec eux. Mais j'ai vécu ; mon nom n'est pas connu ; il ne figure que dans quelques histoires oubliées par tous sauf les plus anciens et les plus érudits, et là même, il est à moitié effacé. Mais j'ai vécu ; si je n'ai que rarement été acteur, du moins j'ai été témoin. J'ai vu de nombreuses choses, et à présent, il est temps de témoigner.  
  
Legolas ferma les yeux, et sourit.  
  
_Et j'aimerais que vous me connaissiez pour ce que je suis, peut-être. Que vous sachiez ce que j'ai vécu, avant que je ne parte. Sans doute suis- je.égocentrique. Mais j'aimerais que vous sachiez un peu de ce que j'ai ressenti. Ma vie sans doute n'est pas impressionnante ; mais que vous, mes amis, sachiez comment je l'ai vécue.  
  
Aucun d'eux ne répondit, mais Legolas perçut leur silencieuse approbation.  
  
_Je commencerai par le début. Le commencement. Comme je l'ai dit encore à Maître Gimli, il fut un temps où mon c?ur n'était pas tourné vers les arbres, mais vers une cité, les montagnes et la pierre. Je commencerai donc par le Chant de la Pierre.  
  
Rouvrant les yeux, l'elfe contempla le pic sombre, et néanmoins taché d'une faible lueur blanche à son sommet, du Mindolluin.  
  
_Comme nous nous tenons sous l'ombre des Montagnes Blanches, il doit être juste que mon conte débute dans des montagnes de même ; quoique les montagnes dont je vais parler soient bien différentes, anciennes, et disparues à présent. Mais tel est mon premier souvenir.  
  
Alors Legolas commença enfin son conte.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Legolas ne savait pas s'il devait être effrayé ou non. Certes, les bras de son père, étroitement resserrés autour de lui étaient rassurants, comme l'étaient sa chaleur, le contact de sa main de temps à autre sur sa peau quand de temps à autre il lui ébouriffait les cheveux par manière de réconfort, ou encore les quelques mots qu'il lui glissait doucement à l'oreille. Mais le décor n'avait rien de rassurant, en revanche.  
  
Son père lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, et qu'au contraire Legolas devait supporter sans peur ce voyage dans le noir, car les merveilles au delà du tunnel valaient bien quelques ombres et quelques murmures inquiétants de la roche. Mais l'enfant-elfe ne parvenait guère à s'en convaincre.  
  
Le tunnel était étroit et sombre ; une ancienne rivière, avait dit Thranduil, son lit que l'eau avait déserté ; une Rivière-à-Sec - le terme avait beaucoup amusé Legolas. A présent, l'idée ne le réjouissait absolument plus. Par endroits, un peu d'eau ruisselait le long des parois, et l'enfant-elfe ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer, avec une certaine terreur, la rivière reprenant soudain ses droits - et si son père, son infaillible père, s'était trompé ? et si la rivière n'était pas si à sec ?. Il voyait les rigoles infimes d'eau se gonfler brusquement ; des flots arrachant la pierre ; il les voyait tous les deux noyés, ou bien écrasés sous le tunnel, et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes, avant que son père, percevant son trouble, ne le serre plus fort contre lui en murmurant quelques mots d'encouragement. Alors Legolas n'eut plus peur - son père était avec lui, fort, réconfortant, infaillible - et il se pressa plus confortablement contre une épaule où quelques mèches blondes tombaient.  
  
Il n'y avait que peu de gens dans le tunnel ; il était difficile d'y entrer, et difficile d'y évoluer ; un peu plus loin en avant ou en arrière, l'enfant-elfe distinguait la lumière bleue de quelques lampes fëanoriennes, faisant scintiller d'une lueur irréelle les parois humides, et détachant quelques silhouettes sombres. Mais, de toute façon, Legolas y voyait étonnamment bien, jouissant d'une vue surprenante, particulièrement aiguë même parmi les elfes.  
  
C'est ainsi que, niché dans les bras de son père, sa tête blonde reposant sur son épaule et ses bras étroitement noués autour de son cou, que Legolas vit arriver un autre elfe, marchant à grands pas rapides dans leur direction - mais il n'y avait guère d'autres directions -, dépassant les autres voyageurs. Alors qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur, Thranduil se retourna, se redressant à sa vue.  
  
_Mon seigneur Galdor, reconnut-il en s'inclinant légèrement, malgré le poids accroché à son cou.  
  
_Thranduil. J'ai besoin de vous. Certains d'entre notre peuple ont des difficultés à l'arrière, et il me faut des hommes pour les encadrer, dit-il avec autorité et néanmoins une fatigue apparente. Le voyage a été épuisant, et les femmes et enfants peinent à suivre.  
  
_Mon fils n'a personne d'autre qui puisse s'occuper de lui, répondit Thranduil en manière d'excuse.  
  
Galdor soupira.  
  
_Laissez-le ici, et j'enverrai quelque personne le rechercher rapidement. J'ai besoin de vous maintenant, mais je ne devrais pas avoir besoin de vous trop longtemps.  
  
Thranduil se sépara de son fils sans enthousiasme, et le posa au sol.  
  
_Eh bien, tu as entendu. Reste ici sans bouger jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne t'emmener, et fais lui confiance. Rien ne peut t'arriver. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il.  
  
_N'aie pas peur, et pardonne-moi d'emprunter ainsi ton père, s'excusa Galdor, s'agenouillant devant l'enfant-elfe. Mais c'est un des plus estimés de mes hommes, et notre peuple a besoin de son aide.  
  
Legolas acquiesça silencieusement. Avec un soupir, son père lui caressa les cheveux, lui fit une grimace d'excuse, et s'en fut à la suite de son seigneur. L'enfant-elfe, rongé par l'appréhension, se retira vers un coin et s'assit à même le sol, contre la roche.  
  
Il ne sut pas combien de temps avait passé - à l'époque, le laps lui avait semblé très long, mais à présent, alors qu'il y réfléchissait à nouveau, il réalisait que ses peurs enfantines avaient exagéré le temps passé dans l'ombre. Quoiqu'il en soit, au bout de quelques temps, Legolas entendit soudain un bruit de pas, et vit s'approcher une silhouette, sombre dans la faible lumière émanant de l'extrémité du tunnel. Songeant que quelqu'un était enfin venu le rechercher, il se releva, et s'avança de quelques pas.  
  
Le nouvel arrivant se tourna vers lui avec surprise, et Legolas sentit la honte l'étreindre, impressionné par l'allure impérieuse de l'autre elfe - il ne pouvait guère distinguer ses traits ou la façon de ses habits, mais il percevait une silhouette haute et deux yeux brillants de la lumière de Valinor ; un Noldor, donc, vraisemblablement, peut-être même quelque seigneur. Il tenait à la main une lampe fëanorienne, et, un bref instant, //son visage, dur et clair//, brilla dans son rai azuré, et Legolas fut ébloui par sa beauté. Mais le seigneur elfe se tournait vers lui avec étonnement et bienveillance.  
  
_Que fait un si jeune enfant seul ici ?  
  
_Mon père m'a demandé d'attendre ici que quelqu'un vienne m'emmener.balbutia Legolas.  
  
L'autre prit un air légèrement interloqué, perplexe, mais n'attendit guère pour prendre sa décision.  
  
_Eh bien, je ne peux pas te laisser ici tout seul. Va, je vais t'emmener un peu plus loin, et j'enverrai quelqu'un chercher ton père.  
  
Sur ce, il s'agenouilla devant lui, et Legolas, se sentant rougir, troublé par l'attention qu'un seigneur des Noldor lui portait, à lui, simple enfant, se laissa prendre dans ses bras, et soulever. Puis l'elfe reprit sa marche, avançant toujours à grands pas jusqu'à une sorte de caverne, puis enfin hors de la pierre ; là, il s'arrêta, et déposa l'enfant-elfe au sol.  
  
A la lumière du jour, le compagnon de Legolas semblait plus impressionnant encore, vêtu avec élégance d'habits sans doute coûteux, et sur sa poitrine resplendissait un blason brodé, où le jeune elfe distingua brièvement une étoile aux rayons ondulés, qui touchaient par huit fois les bords du losange où elle s'encadrait, et quatre étoiles ; il était aussi particulièrement grand - tous les adultes semblaient grands aux yeux d'un elfe enfant tel que Legolas, mais ce dernier devinait que même au milieu d'autres adultes, celui-ci semblerait extraordinairement grand -, et possédait une allure impérieuse qu'impressionnait sans doute beaucoup plus qu'un simple enfant. Sa chevelure sombre encadrait un visage beau et volontaire, où deux yeux gris illuminés par la lumière des Arbres d'antan scintillaient.  
  
Dès qu'il fut arrivé, un autre elfe, dont la chevelure blonde identique à celle de son père plut à Legolas, et sur l'élégante tunique duquel brillait un emblème représentant une fleur dorée, s'approcha de lui, s'inclinant profondément. Celui-ci lui dit alors quelques mots dans une langue que l'enfant-elfe ne comprit pas, suite à quoi l'elfe blond s'éloigna, puis revint quelques instants plus tard avec un cheval. Le seigneur elfe bondit alors en selle, et sembla attendre quelque chose.  
  
_Eh bien, dit-il après un moment, allez vous finir par venir, jeune Maître Elfe ?  
  
Legolas rougit profondément, balbutia une excuse, et s'approcha du cheval. Le seigneur elfe se pencha alors pour le prendre en croupe.  
  
_Tu ne pensais tout de même pas être abandonné encore une fois ? comment t'appelles-tu, d'ailleurs ?  
  
_Legolas, mon seigneur, fils de Thranduil, de la maison de l'Arbre.  
  
_Je vois. Je pense connaître ton père, de vue du moins. Un sindar, n'est-ce- pas, mais à la chevelure dorée ?  
  
_Oui, acquiesça Legolas. Certains disent que nous avons peut-être des ancêtres parmi les Mínil. (3)  
  
_C'est possible, qui sait.étonnant, en tout cas. Pareilles chevelures blondes sont rares, hormis parmi les Vanyar(3).  
  
Le seigneur elfe s'interrompit, et une soudaine tristesse parut s'emparer de lui, alors qu'une ombre furtive passait sur la lumière de ses yeux.  
  
_Mon seigneur ?  
  
_Cela n'est rien, répondit l'elfe avec un soupir. Quel âge as-tu ?  
  
_Dix ans(4), répondit Legolas sans faire mine de s'étonner au brusque changement de sujet.  
  
_Bien, dit son compagnon d'un air distrait, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix forte : Ouvrez la porte !  
  
Legolas levant les yeux, admira alors un haut portail merveilleusement ouvragé, fait de bois, et qui pourtant, sans aucun doute, aurait retenu tous les ennemis du monde au-delà, songeait-il avec stupeur et admiration.  
  
_La Porte de Bois, murmura le seigneur elfe à son oreille. Après elle, cinq autres(5) sont construites, et nul ennemi ne pourra les passer, et entrer dans la Cité cachée.  
  
Les mains de Legolas se crispèrent sur le pommeau de la selle, et il retint sa respiration, alors que les deux pans de la Porte de bois s'écartèrent, dévoilant un spectacle stupéfiant.  
  
Un ravin dont les falaises s'élevaient plus haut presque que l'?il ne pouvait le percevoir ; où le soleil d'hiver ne brillait que faiblement, tant la roche s'élevait haut autour de la ravine ; une crevasse creusée par les Valar eux-mêmes à des temps plus lointains que l'esprit des elfes ne pouvait le concevoir. Au loin, Legolas distingua un chemin serpentant entre les parois élevées, et il trembla d'excitation et d'un révérend effroi.  
  
D'un coup de talon, le cavalier mit sa monture au pas, et enfant, seigneur et cheval s'engagèrent sur le chemin. Là, le souvenir de Legolas devenait plus troublé, et il ne pouvait guère se remémorer grand chose, sinon d'un long voyage à travers la roche, de cinq portes, toutes différentes, et toutes plus merveilleuses que les autres - mais il n'aurait su les décrire alors -, qui s'ouvraient devant eux, sinon la mémoire d'une peur émerveillée, d'une émotion telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant, faite de pure admiration à la vue de tant de majesté et de beauté ; et cette émotion devait atteindre son pic quelques instants plus tard.  
  
En effet, au terme d'une lente progression à travers les montagnes, Legolas crut commencer à voir la fin du ravin ; une portion de ciel, bleu et pâle, apparaissait, et au-delà, du vert ; comme une étendue d'herbe au loin.  
  
Quelques temps plus tard, Legolas eut la confirmation de ses vagues perceptions, et lui et son compagnon s'avancèrent vers la fin du ravin ; alors, une fois encore, l'enfant-elfe se sentit presque défaillir, contemplant une vallée au creux des montagnes, presque irréelle, cernée par des pics aigus, massifs, un écrin vert et rond, quoique couvert par endroit d'une neige éclatante, pour un joyau étincelant. Et devant ses yeux émerveillés se dressait une Cité Blanche, plus splendide que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer ; son regard fut pris par des remparts immaculés, environnés de neige, grimpa le long de chemins de pierre ivoirins, s'attarda sur des demeures où poussaient bouleaux et sapins, et où d'innombrables fontaines et sources lançaient vers le ciel leurs eaux pures et cristallines, et enfin, l'enfant-elfe fut percé au c?ur par la vue d'une tour, dressée au milieu des montagnes, de la vallée, de la cité, blanche et argent ; et au sommet une bannière claquait au vent froid.  
  
Legolas sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux devant tant de beauté, et, sans s'en rendre compte, il étreignit à s'en briser les doigts les mains du seigneur elfe, les siennes tremblantes. Celui-ci perçut son tremblement, ému, et sourit, puis le déposa au sol au pied du cheval. //Et Legolas passa outre, et foulant l'herbe foisonnante d'une douce prairie, il ne put détacher de longtemps ses yeux, car il voyait enfin la vision de son désir née des rêves de son languir. //  
  
_Contemple mon royaume, le Royaume Caché. Contemple Ondolindë, le Roc de la Musique des Eaux.  
  
Legolas acquiesça, et Turgon reprit.  
  
_Le Roc Caché. Contemple ta demeure, Legolas de Gondolin.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***************************************************************  
  
(1) Désigne les Nains, naturellement.  
  
(2) C'est à dire la Faucille des Valar, une constellation créée par Varda (alias Elbereth, Gilthoniel), et jetée au Nord pour défier Morgoth. Ou bien sept étincelles jaillies de sous le marteau d'Aulë. (LT1)  
  
(3) Mínil et Vanyar sont équivalents, le premier étant du sindarin, que parle Legolas, le deuxième du quenya - Turgon est aussi censé parler sindarin, mais, disons qu'emporté par ses souvenirs douloureux (Elenwë, sa femme disparue et, accessoirement, blonde, bien sûr. Au départ, je voulais lui faire causer à propos de Celegorm, seul blond au milieu d'une famille de rouquins et de bruns, et s'interrompre à cause de la colère, mais finalement.), il revient au quenya, qui sera d'ailleurs parlé par la suite dans sa maison en général.  
  
(4) Les dix ans de Legolas correspondent à quatre ans humains : les elfes atteignent leur majorité à 50 ans, et, pour simplifier les calculs, j'estime à 20 ans la majorité chez les humains (eh, quoi, pendant un bon bout de temps, la majorité était à 21 ans.et puis, c'est plus simple comme ça.)  
  
(5) La dernière sera construite par Maeglin au retour de la Nirnaeth Arnoediad. (UT1)  
  
.je suppose que tout cela mérite quelques explications.  
  
Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le Silmarillion, je dirais bien : 1)Lisez le Silmarillion. Ce bouquin est su-blime. Je trouve, du moins.  
  
2)Gondolin est une cité du Premier Âge, créée et gouvernée par Turgon, un elfe Noldor. Elle était cachée au c?ur des montagnes, et Turgon l'avait découverte grâce à l'aide d'un Valar. Peuplée de Sindar et de Noldor, elle perdura longtemps pendant le Premier Âge, mais ça suffira pour le moment.  
  
3)Pour le reste, c'est du détail.je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de plus d'explications. Oui, on accède à Gondolin par le lit d'une ancienne rivière ; Galdor est un seigneur de Gondolin.quoi d'autre ? Belthil et Glingal sont deux images, en or et argent, des Arbres de Valinor, sculptées par Turgon himself. Le blason sur la tunique de celui-ci est censé être celui de Fingolfin, son père, Haut Roi des Noldor en exil par la bonne grâce de son neveu. Ah oui, Gondolin signifie en sindarin "le Roc Caché", mais son nom orignal, en quenya, était "Ondolindë", littéralement "Pierre-chant", traduit par "le Roc de la Chanson des eaux", mais qui expliquerait que Legolas dise vouloir commencer par le "Chant de la Pierre".  
  
Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, et qui trouvent tout cela un peu n'importe quoi.  
  
Dans - je crois - le deuxième Livre des Contes Perdus, sur la chute de Gondolin, il est question d'un certain Legolas de la Maison de l'Arbre, qui guide notamment les réfugiés à travers la vallée. Ce personnage n'apparaît je crois nulle part ailleurs, et il n'a normalement rien à voir avec le Legolas du Seigneur des Anneaux, si ce n'est par son nom et sa vue apparemment particulièrement perçante. Mais ces quelques détails ont suffi pour que j'aie envie de relier les deux.Là, évidemment, Legolas devient terriblement "ancêtre", mais ça m'a l'air faisable, je lui ai bricolé un petit parcours des débuts de Gondolin à Mirkwood je pense, avec personnages illustres à venir.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que je pouvais laisser penser jusqu'à présent, mais j'ai l'impression de tout casser en faisant de ce blanc-bec de Legolas un elfe de Gondolin, bien ancré dans son Premier Âge tout ce qu'il y a de plus "Silmarillion".  
  
Enfin. Ah oui, le récit de Legolas est très fortement inspiré de la Venue de Tuor à Gondolin telle qu'on peut la lire dans les Contes et Légendes Inachevés. Le passage entre // à la fin paraphrase un extrait décrivant l'émotion de Tuor à la vue de Gondolin ; quant au //visage dur et clair//, qui éblouit Legolas par sa beauté, il désigne normalement celui de Voronwë - et Tuor est tout aussi ébloui. On passe sur le fait qu'il a passé tout son temps à voyager avec lui sans s'en apercevoir. Tss. A propos, Legolas ne délire pas en percevant Turgon comme très grand, puisque ce même texte précise, dans les notes, que Turgon est décrit comme "le plus grand de tous les Enfants du Monde, hormis Thingol".  
  
Voilà. 


End file.
